


Cave

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: Eh, Who hasn’t indulged in a Mid-match quickie. How high could the stakes possibly be?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Cave

He knew better than to do something like this. This was stupid. This was messy. But, oh, was it hot. Crypto groaned deep in his throat and for once he was happy for his drone to be so loud - it stifled all the… evidence nicely. Hack was parked watching the west entrance to the cavern system, for any possible interruptions. 

He tossed his head back and allowed himself to gulp some of the cool cave air. He was pressed firmly against a rocky wall by a much larger man- who was gasping for air himself.

It only took a single look from across the patch of desert. One connection of their sights, that Crypto was surprised actually worked. It must have contained all of his hunger, all of his fondness, and all of his pleading in one.

His make out session that followed with Gibraltar had turned into a definite problem within minutes. He never could understand how someone as cool and collected as Makoa could devolve into a whimpering mess at some simple, focused attention- but he wasn’t complaining at all either. He groped at Makoa as best as he could but the armor he wore made everything so much harder to maneuver. Before he knew it, Crypto was begging him to take off his gear. Biting Makoa’s ear lobe, he kept on bargaining, offering better and better deals to reciprocate. The fortress relented when Crypto added the breathiest “please” he had ever heard. 

“Alright alright- but if I get shot in the back, bruddah…” he didn’t finish that statement, he was too busy taking over Crypto’s mouth again. The consequences of any of this didn’t matter - if either of them had gotten caught, it was a matter of a couple bullets and waking up in a repawn chamber. And, consequences never stopped a hothead like Gibraltar anyway. He unfastened the last buckle and slid his gear up and off of himself. Crypto had already kneeled in front of him eager to keep that promise he whispered in the man's ear. The hacker worked to free the delicious bulge from those tactical pants, and oh… Makoa. No undergarments, again? He looked up to the man, raising an eyebrow. Makoa decided that looking over his shoulder was better than meeting that smirk. 

No warning and no patience left, he opened wide and slicked the cock with a lick, trailing drool from the base to the head. Then he took as much as he could into his mouth. Makoa steadied himself against the cool rock and simply panted out the syllables of Crypto’s name. He watched half lidded as the man worked on taking his entire length- a few breathing breaks here and there, a gag that felt heavenly, and finally a swallowing sensation that could have brought him to tears.

Crypto found a moment to pull off of Makoa, and took in a deep breath, using his saliva to pump his partner with quick full motions. He made an absolutely pathetic whimper when Crypto looked up at him and asked, “Can I… Could you finish in my mouth?” 

While the question took his breath away, a calm response came to him “Don’ think I could even warn you in time with that tongue” Makoa brushes some hair away from Crypto’s eyes. “You look so good. You feel even better” Gibraltar tried to keep the compliments flowing, but Crypto resumed his task, pressing his face against his throbbing cock, slipping wet kisses along the shaft and finally swallowing it again. He tried his best to get it all down, stretching his throat, jaw set uncomfortably wide - he was just so big. He let his hands claw at the mans strong thighs, pull at his trousers, even gripping his ass in a possessive way. “Crypto…” he moans softly. Placing his hands on either side of the hackers face and softly stroking the shaved parts of his skull. He moved his hands lower, and lower, trailing down his neck. He could feel the stretch just by tracing his fingers over Crypto’s throat, he could feel how deep he was being taken. But mainly he could feel how hard crypto was trying, and how much he wanted all of him. That made him shiver in an unexpected way. 

He thought about how reserved the hacker was publicly. But out of the eyes of the Outlands, out of sight of the ones who didn’t matter, he was a completely different person. 

He had this mysterious side to him, and then the side he let slip which was more natural, sweet, and impulsive. Makoa had seen it first when the Legend offered to help rebuild his arm-shield, blushing all the while. And then when he pushed Makoa against a private wall in the compound. And again on a secret date, and again and again. Crypto was smart, and he was easy to talk to once he was convinced you can be trusted. He even had a sense of humor. And a smile that would stop your heart. These scenes played behind Makoas eyes, and he could feel himself unraveling. 

“Oh crypto I think - please m-make me-“

There was just a muffled “mhm” from below and he pressed Makoa as far down as possible,tongue flat and rubbing the underside. Just as he reached to touch Crypto's soft hair and to twist his fingers in it, his eyes widened and the greenish glow of his HUD blinked to life in front of his face like a visor. He looked up apologetically to Gibraltar, but thrusted the man authoritatively further into his throat. Makoa steadied himself against a wall in time- he felt the heat all rise up from his stomach and overflow. He breathed rapidly before he couldn’t do anything but pump his release directly down Crypto’s all-too-welcoming throat. He whined and bucked, and pulled at his hair, all while Crypto seemed dazed in his competing priorities, the HUD was still up. “Baby-“ 

“Sorry to cut this short, _jagiya_...” Crypto stood up to his full height and held Makoas face sweetly. His expression darkened a little as he twisted into a smile. 

“...But my team is here.” He closed in on the man and kissed him so roughly it made Makoa’s head spin, he pulled away to whisper “and so is _yours_.”

“Crypto-“

—

When Gibraltar woke up, he looked around the medbay. Once his gaze fell into the small frame on the bed adjacent to his, all he could do was toss his head back and laugh. Crypto looked up at him, guilty but still a mischievous curl on his lips. He laughed too, briefly.

“Imma get you back for that one, Hyeon.” Makoa laid his head back, suddenly overcome with fatigue. 

“By all means.  _ Makoa _ .” 


End file.
